


All of our yesterdays are only a matter of time

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Aveva ancora impresso sulla pelle il tocco di Yamada.Aveva ancora in mente il suo sguardo provocatore, aveva ancora in mente la sensazione del suo corpo bollente intorno al proprio.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke





	All of our yesterdays are only a matter of time

**_~ All of ur yesterdays are only a matter of time ~_ **

Yuto non avrebbe davvero voluto pensarci.

Avrebbe voluto poter chiudere gli occhi, poter riposare, poter evitare di riportare la propria mente sempre al solito circolo vizioso, sempre a quelle immagini e quei gesti che non gli facevano bene, affatto.

Non era qualcosa di suo, non era qualcosa sulla quale potesse arrogarsi dei diritti.

Eppure si era concesso di sperare negli ultimi mesi, si era concesso di provare qualcosa di più, qualcosa che fino a quel momento non aveva mai nemmeno immaginato.

Ci aveva creduto, davvero, anche se per poco.

E aveva perso.

Era un gioco, no?

Era stato solo quello dall’inizio alla fine, solo un gioco in cui Yuto aveva dato tutto se stesso.

Yamada non l’aveva fatto, non l’aveva ritenuto abbastanza importante da provarci, perlomeno.

Quando avevano detto loro del drama e poi della canzone, e della coreografia e quando si erano accorti di quanto piacesse alle fan, Yuto si era sentito stranamente bene.

Aveva pensato di provare disagio nell’assumere un determinato atteggiamento nei confronti di quello che era sempre stato uno dei suoi migliori amici, ma si era sbagliato.

Aveva ancora impresso sulla pelle il tocco di Yamada.

Aveva ancora in mente il suo sguardo provocatore, aveva ancora in mente la sensazione del suo corpo bollente intorno al proprio.

E il suo viso stravolto dal piacere mentre sentiva Yuto spingersi dentro di sé, e i suoi gemiti che erano quasi urla, e la sua fronte sudata contro la propria, e...

E le sue spalle, la mattina dopo, quando se ne era andato senza dirgli neanche una parola.

Ci aveva creduto, Yuto. Aveva creduto in quella notte, aveva creduto in quei contatti quasi casuali, e in quell’amicizia che lentamente per lui si era trasformata in qualcosa di più profondo, di più forte.

E Ryosuke aveva semplicemente scelto di fregarsene di quello che provava, aveva scelto di agire e poi chiedere, solo perché aveva voglia di sesso, solo perché aveva voglia di qualcosa di diverso e Yuto era stato lì pronto ad offrirsi su un piatto d’argento.

_Mi dispiace, Yutti..._

_Io non credevo che..._

_Avresti dovuto dirmelo subito, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente._

E Yuto avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era vero, che le cose non sarebbero andate diversamente, perché entrambi avevano scelto di cogliere un rischio senza parlare delle conseguenze, ed entrambi avrebbero in qualche modo pagato il peso di quella decisione.

_Ci conosciamo da troppo tempo, Yuto. Abbiamo passato insieme troppo, e non si può cancellare il passato._

Erano state belle parole, quelle di Ryosuke.

Belle, e maledettamente vuote.

C’era troppo tempo che non poteva essere cancellato fra loro, e troppe cose che avevano vissuto insieme alle quali non erano del tutto pronti a rinunciare.

Ma che lui gliel’avesse portata come giustificazione, dopo che il sesso non era risultato un problema, l’aveva quasi fatto ridere.

L’aveva ferito, Yamada.

E non tanto per quella presunta impossibilità nel ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, quanto più per la superficialità nel dirgli che non sarebbe accaduto niente fra di loro.

Che si tenesse la sua amicizia, i suoi buoni principi e tutti quei discorsi privi di significato, se tanto gli faceva comodo tirarli fuori quando il gioco si fosse fatto serio.

Perché a Yuto non importava, e non gli importava più di quell’amicizia che forse poi non meritava di essere salvata, non gli importava di tutte le giustificazioni, né di quello che sarebbe stato di loro due d’ora in avanti.

Gli importava di quello che era successo, dell’impronta della pelle di Yamada su di sé, di quel profumo e di quelle sensazioni che non si sarebbero mai decise ad abbandonare la sua mente.

C’era tutto il loro passato, tutti quegli anni, tutto quel tempo che non si poteva cancellare.

E quella notte e le parole di Ryosuke, sarebbe tutto divenuto parte di quel tempo passato insieme, sarebbe rientrato nel novero delle cose che avevano vissuto, e forse un giorno Yuto sarebbe persino riuscito a non stare così male ripensandoci.

Ma non avrebbe dimenticato.

Era un tempo che non si sarebbe mai cancellato.


End file.
